Talk:Mato Mato no Mi
Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses... I don't think that we should claim that the fruit is affected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses as long as decken has it. At least not until proven since he is the only fishman who has displayed a DF so far and it is highly possible that this nullifies the weaknesses... 17:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) He was in a flutter kick coating when he met with Jones, which means he wasn't able to go in the water, suggesting it is still affected by the standard weaknesses.DancePowderer 17:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Didn't Oda state in an SBS or something that Fishmen would explode if they ate a Devil Fruit like how somebody will explode if they eat 2 of them? SeaTerror 17:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) There is no reason that being a fishman nullifies the standard DF weaknesses. I think the only advantage is that since he has gills he can't drown in the water, but he still will be powerless. And I think that "Fishmen would explode if they ate a Devil Fruit" is a myth. Anyway in the next chapters it will be more clear. leviathan_89 17:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Really a DF? Is this a Devil Fruit for real? I didn't see an official statement of any kind. I believe it is one, but maybe it's something else than a DF, as it isn't made clear. Yountoryuu 20:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) All the signs point to it being a Devil Fruit. His ship has a bubble, he wore flutter kick coating when he met Jones, it is describe as a demonic curse. Demon is synonymous with Devil, and the abilities have been called curses, it's name is spoken by saying two syllables twice, how much more do you need? The real capper was the coating. why would a fishman need a coating unless he suddenly became weak in water?DancePowderer 20:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah yeah, I already knew, but what I'm trying to say is: Don't we need an official confirmation? And demons aren't synonymous, they're lower than the devil. You could call a demon a minion of the devil. (Although that's only in Christian mythology... Sorry for being a smartass >,<) Yountoryuu 20:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Technically you're right, but being so evident we can assume it's a devil fruit. I guess in the next chapter there will be the official confirmation, so wait next week. leviathan_89 20:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Yountoryuu 20:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, I think we should remove all referances that this is a Devil Fruit, and simply call this article "Mato Mato" because there was ZERO confirmation that this actually was a Devil Fruit, and this site goes against speculations. Until confirmation, we shouldn't mention that this is a Devil Fruit in any way.( 21:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC)) Both Demons and Devils are Translation Equivalents to the Japanese term "Akuma," meaning they are literally the same word, they are just translated as different by the translator in the context. And I mean, the only thing we have that doesn't OUTWARDLY say that this is a Devil Fruit is that Vander Decken hasn't come out and said specifically so. I mean, doesn't that sort of just make it a fallacy though? Just because he calls it a curse doesn't mean it isn't a Devil Fruit Power, that's just what he calls it, just like Leo's "Stitch-Stitch Power" DoctorRoberts (talk) 23:46, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dangerous Touch? Not to nitpick, but are we sure Van der Decken IX's hesitation to shake Hordy Jones's hand without putting a glove on first has to do with his Devil Fruit ability? It could be that he's just a germaphobe or something. 01:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I read somewhere (I think in Arlong Park) that someone guessed the the Vander Decken touch is like the trigger for engaging his target, so if he had touched Jones, he would became his target instead of Princess Shirahoshi. leviathan_89 02:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :An alternative theory was also he could accidently "throw" the person which is unlikely but amusing none the less. X-D One-Winged Hawk 21:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) That's what it appears to be. It seems to be similar to Kuma's power, but let's wait to put it on until it is confirmed.DancePowderer 02:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Or it could be because he needed to reach out of his bubble, which he can't do since he uses a Devil Fruit, and nothing to do with the Fruit's ability at all. 18:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, his Devil Fruit powers should be nullified in sea water, so he wore the glove to protect his own hand from the sea's nullifying effects. Yatanogarasu 23:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, the rest are still speculation, but it can't be he doesn't want to make contact with seawater because his arm (the wrist for example) is in the water without coating or dresses. leviathan_89 13:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Mistake Ok, first, I am against calling this a Devil Fruit, so I've done some (ok, alot) of editing, but I accidently deleted the profile box. Can someone fix it please? I can't figure out how to fix it. 21:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I second this motion. Even though it has all the qualities of a Devil Fruit, it's only ever called a curse. Vander Decken never says he ate a Devil Fruit. If it WERE the power of the Devil Fruit, you'd think he'd mention it by now. Therefore, I suggest that, until it IS mentioned to be a Devil Fruit, this article be changed to "Mato Mato Curse", or the like. - BattleFranky202 05:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) It should be kept. It's like what the Gorgon Sisters told the Kuja tribe. They said they were cursed in order to explain their powers, and the rest of the Kuja called it a curse, not knowing about This is the same thing here. Devil Fruits have been called curses, just like here. Enel didn't tell anyone his power came from a fruit until the Straw Hats figured it out.DancePowderer 05:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :No deletion but couldn't this be made a redirect for the time being. Alot of evidence points to it being a Devil Fruit but without some exact lines, it borders on speculation. 05:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::But that was a deliberate lie the Gorgon sisters spread to avoid telling the truth behind their powers and what's on their backs. Vander Decken would have no reason to not to say he ate a Devil Fruit, unless I'm missing something. - BattleFranky202 05:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :He seems to use his ancestor's infamy to some extent. He's probably using the curse in the same way. Also, since Devil Fruits seem to mostly be on the surface, he might be hiding that he got a fruit because that would mean something about associating with surface dwellers. This is all just speculation mind you, but it is clear that he has something to hide about his ability.DancePowderer 05:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::He seemed perfectly willing to admit he wasn't the original Vander Decken to his allies... Though maybe that's just because he knows they're his allies... But if that were the case, why not also reveal that he has the power of the Devil Fruit, instead of continuing to say he's "cursed"? ...Then again, his ship was supposedly cursed, which is why it sails underwater... Or is it just another coating bubble, I forget. Perhaps he DIDN'T eat the Devil Fruit, perhaps he carries on the curse of his ancestor. But that's also speculation, I'll admit. I just don't like the idea of jumping to conclusions. First with Surume, and now this. - BattleFranky202 06:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: :: The real issue is, in my opinion, that we call other characters "Devil Fruit" user with A LOT less information available than in this case. Here we have real luxury problem, with all the different hints handed to us (I don't need to repeat them, do I?). But take Laffitte for example. The only sign for him being a df user is this picture: And we accuse him of being a df user. And even in that case, with next to no information available to us, Sff9 and I had to fight with cat claws to at least add the little word "seem" to the article (to not make it sound like it is confirmed). Then again, in a bizarre twist, we don't associate Doflamingos ability with a devil fruit because (take a deep breath before you read on): "He might have strings hidden in his sleeves to manipulate people". Talking about double standards here. What is my point? Before the Mato Mato Curse gets deleted or changed, several other articles need to be altered as well (basically all "devil fruits" that are not explicitly called a df in the manga yet - like Jozu's df and all the other unnamed & unconfirmed ones). So, if we can not call the mato mato curse a devil fruit, together with all the other information provided, what gives us the right to do so in the many other cases like Jozu, Jewelry Bonny or Bedge? No one seems to complain there.--Jinbe 13:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Its confirmed a DF, this argument is over. One-Winged Hawk 15:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Colors Shall we change the colors for the fruit's info box? Maybe something greenish? GenkiMan 18:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) yea ! Devilchild~Nico~Robin (talk) 21:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, you can't change the colors of the infobox. The current black and grey is the color scheme for Decken's crew, the Flying Pirates. Every crew/groups has its own color scheme, and these aren't normally changed. 22:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Uh....I think the Gomu Gomu no Mi and the Hito Hito no Mi have different color schemes.....as do the Hana Hana no Mi and the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Is that specific to the Straw Hats? 22:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Apparently not, as shown by the Gura Gura no Mi and the Mera Mera no Mi. I think the policy is that a DF page has its own unique color scheme, which was decided by a forum (I forgot the exact title of the forum, or else I would link that too). 22:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. The one requirement is that the colorscheme match the infobox pic. Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes @JSD oh............... sorry did`t knowDevilchild~Nico~Robin (talk) 01:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Devil fruit usage mistake Please, someone should remove the paragraph in which is said something like "the object thrown will hit the point of the body of the target which has been touched" because it's false. I'm going on explaining why. First: the example with Hatchan means nothing. Decken threw a knife beyond his back and then the knife, changing his direction, hits the closest part of the fishman's body: his back. BUT!!! the example with Shirahoshi is better. Decken touched Shirahoshi's left arm, but all the axes point to her (HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE <3) breast. That's because probably they go towards the middle of the target. --Meganoide (talk) 23:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Nobody responded because there was no title, so maybe we didn't notice your argument. Personally I agree with you that it is speculation but I am gonna revert it, since it is a big part and I feel it should be properly discussed before removed. It's speculation and should probably be removed. 21:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Bump. I agree as well. 11:33, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't know why ST reverted your edit Meganoide, but I undid his. 11:33, October 20, 2013 (UTC) As far as I remember the ability, Meganoide is right K the AWC (talk) 11:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, guys. Don't worry about ST: he undoes my edits without even reading them. It's his way of saying "I love you Meganoide". --Meganoide (talk) 12:38, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I think Meg's right.--